


Cockblocked

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Book, Prompt Fill, This is about FRIENDSHIP, Tumblr Prompt, johanbeck is still canon here and will be, no-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris tells Mark about that time he maneged to cockblock him from MARS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblocked

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed bad time when I read this prompt, hope you all liked it.
> 
> And if you did, and you have tumblr, please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/131003331459/omg-but-beths-computer-pings-with-an-email-from)!

**Cockblocked**

 

The fucking medical station is chill as hell and so is Chris Beck with his millions and millions of checks and tests. Mark has been here since forever and there is no way he is going to keep losing his precious time sitting on Beck’s examination table while life keeps going outside. You know, the Hermes was silent as hell, but there is more people somewhere, people he trusted and missed and who would actually send him back to the doctor’s precious church if he keep insisting on being just fine when it could be the other way around. Chris finally looked at him, offering him a cup with tea and the result of his test in the other hand.

“Aside the obvious, you don’t have any disease or infection… well, you have one.”  
“Shut up, we don’t talk about that.” He said.  
Chris smiled at him. “I’m your doctor, blondie.” He remind him, then went to the stand with the bunch of medicines. “Ummm… these are good.” And came back to him. “Take two pills now, I’ll give you the next dosis in a couple of hours. Please eat good.”  
“I would If you would let me gooooo.”  
“Shut it, Watney. You know you need this. Now, take those pills please.”

He did it, looking at the doctor with hateful expression and Beck blow him a joking kiss. He hated this dick and he has missed him dearly. Soon they were outing the room, walking toward the alley and the zero gravity make him smile, he has always loved floating around. 

“You know…” Chris started, heading toward the rooms, probably to see Beth. “You fucking cockblocked me from Mars. You are a pain in the ass, man.”   
“What?” And he turned around, steady himself with an arm on one of the walls.  
“You send Beth an email just when we were about to kiss for the first fucking time. I wanted to kill you so bad.”   
“Wha… what?” He exclaimed between laughs and snorings. 

Mark couldn’t help himself, he needed to laugh at this. Just the bare image of the doctor finally telling Beth his feelings, she all happy leaning towards his lips and then PIN! his email. Him, calling Beth a hot nerd, the sexiest nerd ever, the favorite of the teens around the world, putting her poster in their rooms. It was all a joke but true too, he could only imagine Beck’s face at this. His frustration after years wanting Johanssen, oh my god, it must have been beautiful. And he couldn’t stop laughing. Chris was lifting an eyebrow, his jaw clenched, trying hard not to laugh but at the end, he couldn’t. The doctor laughed with him, not as strong as Mark’s, but he did, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder and then trying to stop him.

“Okay, that’s it! Stop laughing, you are going to hurt your ribs again… Mark… Mark!”  
“I’m sorry, is just— I can see it, you cock all disappointed because you couldn’t— Oh my god, hahahahahahahaha…” And he went with that, laughing again until tears make big bubbles under his eyes. “Shit, dude. I’m so sorry!”  
“For your information, I did it that night. So thank you very much.”  
“OH MY GOD!”

And he keep laughing until his rib killed his spirit for other three weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
